


We're family.

by Dustydexx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Grumps, Kid Grumps, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Harm, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Lcloughlin, otherwise known as Jack, doesn't have a lot of money, and he has even less friends. Moving to a brand new country left him broke and alone and he was just trying to get by, nothing more, nothing less. Until a man with a loud son comes in and completely changes his life.  </p><p>Mark Fischbach, single dad to six beautiful children. A relationship seemed like something he'd never be able to achieve, more impossible than flying pigs or something equally implausible. Until he meets a sweet Irishman with a gorgeous smile and long sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're family.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by trashpits amazing drawing of Baby Grumps! 
> 
> http://trashpits.tumblr.com/post/106773872865

"Dad! Dad! Dad! I want this one! Or this one! Oh! _Thisonethisonethisone!!!!_ "

Sean McLoughlin, otherwise known as Jack heard a kid eagerly chanting and chattering a few isles away. He would've looked up to see if he could find the source of the sound but he was busy marking down which CDs needed to be ordered by tonight. The 25 year old Irishman had been a bit worried when he first moved to America from Ireland due to personal problems that drove him away from his home country. He only had enough money to keep him going for a year or so and no friends or even acquaintances in the whole country. He had chosen to move to California, Los Angeles in particular, Jack didn't know all that much about America but he knew that was a popular area and Jack figured he'd have the best chance at success there. 

Success for him entailed getting an apartment and a steady job and not staving to death in a gutter on the side of the road. And it seemed he had achieved that at least. So far.

The moment he saw the record store located 10 minutes away from his, admittedly, not great apartment, he applied. Jack loved- no, _**adored**_ music, the tones and notes and the way the sound flowed together and filled his very soul to the brim. There was nothing better. The love for his job was immense, getting to listen to music, sort music, sell music, it was something he'd take over a 9-5 job at McDonalds any day. 

He brushed a hand through his green hair and shaved sides. adjusting his red hoodie and finishing off the CD list just as he heard a loud crash, followed by the sounds of CD cases hitting the hard tiled floor. "AH!" The familiar kid's voice cried out, followed by a deep and agitated " **Leigh Daniel Fischbach**!" from a new voice, presumably the father of said child. 

The presumption was confirmed by the following panicked, "I'm sorry, dad! I didn't mean to!" Jack stepped out from behind the counter, heading to the isle and turning the corner to see a small shelf knocked over, CD cases scattered around. A lanky kid with extremely disheveled and poofy brown hair stood by the mess with a look of shameful remorse, head hung in embarrassment. The man beside him was around Jack's height, maybe an inch taller. And god, was he gorgeous. Jack thought he was seeing a Greek god or maybe a super model, a regular Adonis.

He was wearing a red plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing impressive muscles in just his forearms. He had slightly tanned skin that had fine black hairs growing from it, at least in comparison to Jack's smooth, lightly haired pale skin. The man wore a black shirt with a familiar drawing on it, showcasing blocky letters that said ' _I'm going Cakeless._ " His face looked like it had been lovingly chiseled, a strong jaw with a perfectly trimmed beard running over it. Before deep chocolate brown eyes were glasses that were slightly covered by bright blue hair- the style a near identical match to Jack's. He was fucking gorgeous. Once his brown eyes connected with Jack's soft blue ones, the Irishman nearly swooned right then and there. 

"Do you work here? If so I am so _**so**_ sorry. Dan was excited and grabbing everything and he just knocked it over. I can help clean it up, if anything's broken I can pay for it- I'm so sorry again." The man rambled apologetically, genuine remorse in his voice that made Jack smile and shake his head. 

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up. This happens more often than you think." He reassured the other with his thick Irish accent. He didn't seem completely satisfied with the answer but accepted it anyways, looking down at his son.

"Well, Dan?" He asked, tone firm and expectancy strong in his words. The smaller boy looked up at Jack with wide regretful doe eyes that made Jack's heart ache a little. He didn't want the kid to feel too bad, it really had been an honest mistake. And it wasn't like this was the first time Jack had to clean up a knocked over shelf. 

"I'm sorry, Mister. I really didn't mean to knock it over." Dan is kicking t the floor beneath his feet lightly, biting his bottom lip and ringing his hands behind his back. The Irishman can barely see his face from where the impossibly curly brown hair had fallen in front of him. 

None the less, Jack smiled warmly in return. "Don't worry about it, it was an accident. I understand." His voice was soft and comforting, expression gentle and friendly. 

The father smiled now. "Thank you for being so cool about this. Danny's a good kid, I swear. He just gets really excited. It's his 12th birthday today and I promised to buy him some CD's." He explained, Jack nodding at his words. 

"That's kids for ya. But don't worry about it. I don't have any customers besides you at the moment so it's not like I don't have the time ta clean. Once you find something you want, let me know. I'll ring ya up." Jack instructed with a kindly smile before he bent over to clean up the mess. Jack didn't see the way the man's brown eyes took the time to appreciate his body and more specifically, his ass. The Irishman tended to wear tighter jeans and especially today as he needed to do laundry and had only these left over.

"Dad, why are you looking at that man's butt?" Came the innocent question from the kid, making Jack's cheeks burn bright red as he turned to look at the two, the man's expression a cross between mortified and guilty. 

"Dan, go look for some CDs you want. Don't knock anything over." He insisted firmly, watching the younger boy grin bright and wide, running to another isle. "I, uh, I'm sorry about him. He's, uh, got a big imagination, you know? Takes after his father." He supplied weakly, making Jack smile, something he seemed to be doing a lot of in this man's presence, standing up with his arms full of CDs. He set them down on the nearest counter, chuckling. 

"Oh yeah, imagination." Jack laughed, turning to the man. He grinned, holding his hand out. 

"I'm Mark. Sorry about looking at your butt." The apology isn't near as apologetic as it probably should be. If anything, Mark looks slightly proud of himself. 

Jack took his hand, shaking it. "Jack. And don't worry about it. It's flattering. I won't deny that I maybe checked you out a bit." He shrugged, picking up some more CDs. 

Mark blushed again and leaned down to help pick the items up, setting them with the others. "You're not from here, obviously. How long have you been working here? I haven't seen you around before." 

"I moved here 9 months ago. I got a job here a few days after I got my apartment." Jack replied, picking up the last of the CDs. Mark nodded, setting the CDs down. 

"Welcome to America." He smiled. His smile was beautiful, bright and large, Jack swore it was warmer and brighter than the sun. 

"Thanks. It's been alright so far." Any other words Jack may have spoken are promptly cut off by Mark's son. 

"Dad! I have the ones I want!" Dan yelled from across the small store, making Mark wince. 

"Inside voice, Dan!" He replied, smiling softly at Jack. "Sorry again." 

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be, really. He's a kid, I understand. He's nice, not rude or disrespectful."

Mark nodded, a soft look of pride. "He is. He's a really good kid. He's been through a lot. It's tough being a single dad, but I think I'm doing ok, all things considered." Jack's heart did a little flip in his chest when he heard "single dad". Mark was single, no boyfriend, girlfriend, wife, etc. It must've been his lucky day. 

"I can't imagine it's easy at all." Jack nodded, moving to the counter, getting behind and waiting a moment as Dan set four CD's down. He took them and rang them up, smiling at Mark. "$60.00. Also, I like your shirt." He informed the other, watching as Mark grinned, handing Jack the money. 

"I love Achievement Hunter." Jack nodded. 

"They're definitely funny." He replied handing Mark the CDs. "I hope you have a good day. And I hope you have an awesome birthday, Dan." Jack smiled at the boy who beamed and bounced excitedly in response. 

"It was nice meeting you, Jack." Mark spoke, eyes soft.

"It was nice meeting you too. Maybe I'll see you around." Jack offered, masking his hopeful tone. 

Mark's expression grew soft and dare Jack say it- hopeful as well.. "Yeah, hopefully." He affirmed, getting lost in Jack's gorgeous blue eyes. 

"Dad...we gotta go home! Wade is making me a cake!" Dan encouraged, tugging his father's plaid shirt with a small tan fist.

"I know, let's go." Mark smiled, waving at Jack and taking Danny's hand as they left the store. Jack sighed with a soft smile. He really did hope he got to see Mark again. He was cute and sweet and even his kid was adorable and funny. With a content sigh Jack left to the isle and picked the CDs up, continuing to clean.


End file.
